nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Fair-Play MP-80/MP-60
This page is about how to operate the MP-80 and MP-60 controllers made by Fair-Play. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. In addition, the LCD screen is the backbone of the controller layout. The buttons surrounding the screen change in functionality depending on what operation is being performed on the controller. This pictures on this page show the MP-80 model. The MP-60 has a more compact layout, but is functionally identical to the MP-80 Controller Layout 600px Power Up Push the ON/OFF key on the top left of the controller to turn on. Setting Time Press the CLOCK button, and choose one of the preset times on the right side of the screen, or enter the correct time using the numeric keypad, and press ENTER. The controller may prompt if you want to adjust the penalty timers, you may choose YES or NO, depending on if you want the penalty timers adjusted. 1/10 of a Second 1/10 of a second may be on. It shouldn't affect operation of the controller if it is on. Setting Period Press the PERIOD button to start. Press the +1 key if you want to increment the period by 1. To manually set the period, press PERIOD, then PERIOD. Enter the period number on the numeric keypad, and press ENTER Running Clock To start the clock, press START. To stop the clock, press STOP. The controller may also be equipped with a hand-held, wireless time switch. Flip the switch on this device to start and stop the clock. Goals Adding Goals Press the SCORE for the proper team to start (this is the function button right beside the score number for that team on the screen). Then, press the +1 key. Removing Goals To manually set the score, press SCORE, then SCORE. Enter the period number on the numeric keypad, and press ENTER Adding a Penalty To start, press the PENALTY button on the home or guest side. At this point you will be prompted with a list of any penalties that the team already has, along with a button to add a penalty. Press PENALTY The controller will prompt for the player's number. Enter the player's jersey number and press ENTER. At this point you may choose from one of the default penalty time options on the right side of the screen, or manually type in a penalty time on the numeric keypad. Then, press ENTER to confirm the time. You will be brought back to the "penalties" page. If you are all done modifying penalties for that team, press DONE at the bottom of the screen. Editing a Penalty To start, press the PENALTY button on the home or guest side. At this point you will be prompted with a list of any penalties that the team already has. Press the button corresponding to the penalty you wish to modify. If you need to change the penalty's time, choose one of the default options on the right side of the screen, or manually type in a penalty time on the numeric keypad. Then, press ENTER to confirm the time. If you need to change the player's number, choose PLAYER. You may then enter a new player number, followed by ENTER. When you are done modifying the penalty and have pressed ENTER, you will be brought back to the "penalties" page. If you are all done modifying penalties for that team, press DONE at the bottom of the screen. Removing a Penalty To start, press the PENALTY button on the home or guest side. At this point you will be prompted with a list of any penalties that the team already has Press the button corresponding to the penalty you wish to remove. Then, press the PENALTY button. Press DONE when you are finished modifying the penalties. Additional Penalty Information Only the 2 active penalties will count down, per hockey rules. Shots on Goal Press the SHOTS button on the Home or Visitor side, then press the +1 button to add a shot, or press the SHOTS button, followed by a numeric value and ENTER to manually edit the shot value. Horn Manually Sounding Horn To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button (the button with a picture of a horn). This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press CLOCK, then MODE, then HORN. Interval Horn To set the interval horn, press TIMER. Then, type the time for the interval on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. To disable the interval horn, press TIMER, then OFF. Time of Day Mode To access the Time of Day Mode options, press CLOCK, then MODE, then OF DAY. The buttons on the left side of the screen control whether or not the time of day clock is active. You may choose OFF, which is for regular gameplay, ON-BLANK, which will enable the TOD clock and blank everything else on the scoreboard, or SCOREBOARD which will show the TOD clock and leave everything else (scores, penalties, etc.) on the scoreboard. To set the time of day, press TIME OF DAY on the time of day menu. Then, enter the time of day on the numeric keypad, and press ENTER to confirm. When finished modifying time of day options, press DONE at the bottom of the screen. Count Up/Down The clock should be set to count down in hockey mode. To change this setting, press CLOCK, then MODE, then UP/DOWN. Quick Reset To quickly reset the scoreboard, press MENU, then GAME, then YES. Power Down Hold down the ON/OFF key for 3 seconds to power down the controller. Misc. (Any MISC information) Fair-play hockey scoreboards are oddly equipped with both goal and penalty arrows, these will automatically illuminate for a few seconds when a goal is added for a team. When a penalty is added, the penalty arrow on the scoreboard will illuminate for 12 seconds. Other Resources The full MP-80 manual is pretty garbage, so I'd also recommend this video in conjunction with the manual.